Melting the Ice
by NightDragon8
Summary: Set after the Western Air Temple. Katara is still acting distrustful towards their new member. What happens when the two come together one night.....? Zutara
1. Chapter 1

A soft calming breeze danced throughout the silent halls of the western air temple. The sun just began to rise, filling the sky with beautiful shades of colors and bringing forth the brightness of a new day.

A lone, tall figure could be seen striding down the hall. The shadows faded into nothingness as a handsome, yet scarred face was revealed. Zuko stopped walking as he reached the large, chipped fountain. He quietly sat down next to it and gazed into the shimmering water, seeing only his distorted reflection. He let out a small sigh and closed his amber eyes, cherishing the only peaceful moment he would likely have today. It was very early and, being a firebender, he rose with the sun. Zuko doubted that anyone was awake this early, so he had awoken bright and early in hopes of getting a few moments of relaxation without anyone accusing him of treachery.

As he stared at his solemn reflection in the calm water, Zuko couldn't help but let his mind drift towards the waterbender, Katara. She was definitely still holding an icy grudge on him. For some strange reason, he really wanted…almost desired to win her trust back.

Zuko shook his head. Why did he care if she liked him or not? Even though Katara was the only real person besides his uncle to show him such kindness.Still there was just something about her….something he couldn't quite describe. He had this feeling ever since Ba sing se. For one agonizingly precious moment, he felt a strong connection between himself and Katara. And he knew she felt it too.

He unknowingly put a hand up to his scar, as she had done so gently in the dimly lit crystal caves.

"_Maybe you could be free of it."_

"_It's a scar, it can't be healed."_

"_I don't know if it would work but…."_

"What are you doing?" A sharp voice pierced his thoughts and he jerked his head up to see none other than Katara. She held an icy glare in her stunning blue eyes and her arms were crossed.

"Nothing, I was just relaxing a little since it's so peaceful out. I didn't expect anyone else to be up this early." Zuko replied surprisingly calm under her penetrating gaze. Katara made a 'hmpf' noise and said curtly, "I always get up at this time to make breakfast."

"Would you like some help?" He asked, hoping to get on her good side for once.

Katara just stared hard at him for a moment or two...

After a moment's pause, she stiffly said, "I guess."

Zuko smiled at her, glad to have a response from her that didn't include insulting him. Katara rolled her eyes and wordlessly walked over to Appa and picked up a large pot, as well as other cooking supplies. As she did so, she kept thinking why on earth Zuko was offering to help her.

_Probably to trick me so he can betray us again…._she thought bitterly.

Once she got everything she needed, she walked back over to a clear spot. Katara could not fully see where she was going though because of the amount of supplies she was carrying. She felt her foot trip on a small rock on the ground and nearly fell forward…..the pot she carried fell to floor with a small pang. As she began to fall forward with it, a strong arm swiftly caught her waist and pulled her back up.

Katara followed the arm with her eyes upward until they locked with Zuko's. She had never really noticed how unique and beautiful his eyes were. She was only slightly aware of how close their bodies were. They both blushed and Zuko let go of her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um…so are you ok?" He asked somewhat nervously.

"Wha..? oh um yeah…thanks I guess." Katara was looking anywhere but at him.

Zuko nodded. "Don't mention it."

As Katara turned around to pick up the fallen pot, Zuko grasped her wrist and turned her back to face him. She glared at him and asked, "What?"

Zuko looked at her." I want to talk to you, about Ba sing se."

Katara's glare intensified."What's there to talk about? You betrayed us and sided with your psychotic sister. You nearly killed Aang!!"

Zuko tried to stay as calm as he could."I know I made a bad choice. It was wrong. But it was Azula that struck him with lightning, not me. If I could take it all back somehow I swear I would. But I can't and I'm sorry for that ok? I just want to start over, make amends."

Katara scowled and snapped, "Well it's just not that easy. How dare you! You gain all our trusts and then stab us in the back, and now you want us to just forgive you? You lied to your uncle…you lied to me! Your mother would be ashamed of you."

Zuko finally snapped at her last statement. He grabbed her by the shoulders and said dangerously low, "Don't you _ever_ say that about my mother again. You don't know anything about her, or me." His face was mere centimeters away from hers...

_Previously…………_

_Zuko finally snapped at her last statement. He grabbed her by the shoulders and said dangerously low, "Don't you ever say that about my mother again. You don't know anything about her, or me." His face was mere centimeters away from hers..._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Katara actually looked scared. Her bright blue eyes were wide and filled with fear at his sudden advance. Zuko saw the fear in her eyes and immediately released her. He was still very angry about her comment, but he did not want her to look at him in that way….as though he were some kind of monster.

After a few minutes, they both just stood there, thinking. _Maybe I should give him another chance….I mean he really hasn't been doing anything wrong since he got here. Aang almost seems to look at him as a big brother. Toph seems like him, but then again she doesn't care either way. Hell, even Sokka acts almost friendly toward him._ Katara wasn't sure how to feel. A part of really felt what he had to say that night in the caves. Another part of her wanted to freeze him underwater and make him beg for air for his betrayal. She was so confused….

Zuko was watching her; curious to what was going on through her head._ Well I mind as well say something…_"Listen, I'm sorry ok? I don't know what else you want from me. Please say something."

Katara snapped out of her thoughts and stared at him for a moment." You have no idea how painful your betrayal was that night." Zuko flinched slightly."But I realize that if we are ever going to win this war, we want to it with that kind of anger between each other…."

Zuko looked at her hopefully, nodding for her to continue.

Katara took a deep breath and said the three words Zuko never thought he would hear from her.

"I forgive you,Zuko."

Zuko stood speechless for a moment before he smiled softly and bowed to her."Thank you Katara."

Katara actually smiled a little at him. "So…why don't we get breakfast started then?" He nodded and helped her get the supplies set up.

As Katara stood cutting up vegetables and mixing them into soup, Zuko shot his fist out and seconds later, a roaring fire was warming up the room.

While the food was cooking, the two benders sat by the fountain to talk. They stared at each other for a moment before Zuko asked," Would you like to have a quick spar?"

Katara looked up at him with a small grin."Prepare to lose."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Katara checked on the food before the two walked out in front of the temple to spar. They found a long river that flowed throughout the forest a few feet away. They both got into their stances and locked eyes. Zuko decided to make the first move. He shot a well aimed fireball towards his apponent.

Katara swiftly pulled a streak of water from the river and created a giant shield to protect her. Zuko in turn made long spirally fire whips and attacked. Katara used her own water whips and clashed with his, creating a large cloud of steam around them. They were unable to see for a moment.

Katara stood with her water covering her arm like a giant gauntlet, searching for movement. She couldn't see any signs of Zuko. Suddenly, she felt something collide into her and she fell to the ground, on her back. She looked up and saw Zuko standing above her with a fist aimed at her face and a smirk on his lips. "I win."

Katara wouldn't stand for that. She swiped one of her legs through his, causing him to stumble forward. She jumped up and then surprisingly was able to pin the stunned firebender to the ground. Leaning towards his face with a triumphant grin, she said, "I think I win this round."

Zuko growled and unexpectedly rolled them over, straddling her. He leaned down and whispered lowly in her ear," You were saying?"

Katara shivered slightly underneath him and Zuko smirked. He looked into her eyes and suddenly realized their positions. Zuko was getting lost in her eyes. He felt as though he were drowning in a deliciously deep abyss. He leaned his face in slightly and caressed her dark smooth cheek. "You are so beautiful." Katara blushed and her eyes widened as she felt soft lips press against her own.

She knew they should not be enjoying this. She knew that his petal-like lips should not be moving against hers in such a delightful manner. She knew that they should be enemies and she should him.

But for once, Katara didn't care what her mind knew….

She wrapped her arms around zuko's neck and kissed him back softly.

Zuko was surprised she was kissing him still, not that he was complaining. He didn't even know why he did it. Something in his heart was almost begging him to talk to her,kiss her, touch her, and love her….

….wait _love?_

_Yes_

_Love_

Zuko gently pressed his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance. Katara gladly gave it to him and their tongues battled for dominance. While katara was getting into their kissing, she jumped slightly as she felt Zuko's hand on her thigh. It was a though someone struck them with lightning and sent an incredible surge of passion throughout their bodies. It felt..Unreal.

Their lips suddenly broke apart in need of air. They both looked at each other for a few moments before one single word emitted from their mouths.

"Wow."

Zuko stood up and offered her his hand. She was lifted up gracefully and held against his chest. Katara thought she could stare into his fiery eyes forever.

She suddenly remembered," I should go check on the food."

He smiled at her." Yeah good idea."

Together they walked back to the temple.

"Katara wait." She stopped and turned towards Zuko as he suddenly grabbed her waist and crushed her body to his. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss filled with steaming passion and love.

He broke for air and smiled down at her."We should spare more often."


	2. To My Readers

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone. I apologize for not updating lately. I'm currently working on a new zutara story called Fire Lilies Consumed by Ice. I will be posting the first few chapters soon. Also, I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers on Melting the Ice. I really appreciate it. Talk to you all later!


End file.
